


Go away

by Pinkue



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), James Bucket - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cringe, F/M, Fluff, Other, Romance, from reader though she's a mess, kind of, overstepping boundaries, uncomfortableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkue/pseuds/Pinkue
Summary: After an awful number of events you go to drink your problems away. You get flirty with a guy who didn't deserve to deal with you....Hi first fic, i rlly like this guys voice but i understand these kinds of thing are grossplease do not send this to himif you do i won't throw a tantrum but delete this insteadthanks for reading





	Go away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi first fic, i rlly like this guys voice but i understand these kinds of thing are gross  
> please do not send this to him  
> if you do i won't throw a tantrum but delete this instead  
> thanks for reading

You sat at bar bat shit drunk. You knew you were drunk, the bartender had cut you off five drinks ago, he has been serving you water which you pretended not to notice. But yea, you were drunk. And boy did that make you reaaal happy…hm.

This kind of happy needed to be shared with company! Which was all around, not a lot of gals though. Maybe you could land yourself a kind of date? A mate for the night? That sort of thing really wasn’t really your style but you felt weirdly confident! It might have been the alcohol, probably.

 God must have been watching because at this moment a guy with a bucket on his head comes in bar. He had a black sleeved jacket, with a red heart on the top right. You almost wondered how he got around but a crudely cut rectangle made his eyes visible to you. Or was the outside visible to him?

Obviously you were immediately intrigued and watch as he sits down a stool away from you. Not too close, but not too far to be rude. After a few moments of awkward silence you decide. Hey! What will you lose by talking to this slice of hotness!?

“Hi” Hearing yourself out loud, you sounded awkward and a bit tipsy. But friendly.

His eyes meet yours and after a pause he dips his head up and down in a nod of acknowledgment.

Very mysterious. You liked him.

“Hey chunky cheeto, do you got a map, cuz I get lost in yer eyes.”

 The stranger literally flinched at your words and looked at you as if you had two heads.

“Excuse me?” It wasn’t the right thing to say apparently. He looked quite uncomfortable.

 You pressed on.

“Uhh...come around here often?” You supplied as another attempt.

The stranger spared you a confused stare before scooting a seat down farther away from you. He faced forward, as if everything was solved and you wouldn’t have a second attempt.

You very much an asshole followed suit. Scooting two seats down until you were seated right next to him. Without looking at you he scooted another seat down, you followed him.

 This continued up until you have him at the far end by the wall.

He ignores you and pushes his bucket up to show his mouth, he takes a shot.

You giggle and continue to drop pickup lines you probably googled when you were younger.

 The bartender comes back and raises an eyebrow at the guy. “James you are drinking a lot today.”

James (apparently that’s his name) sighs, “Yea well, I feel like doing a mistake tonight” he supplies. He had an accent, you liked it more than you should have.

“I’m a mistake, do me” you butt in without hesitation.

 He once again snaps his head towards you. His eyes wide, looking a mix of confusion and shock. The bartender looks between you two before whistling and looking at the non-existent watch on his wrist.

“Wow look at the time, almost time to close. Gotta go clean good luckyoutwo” He skidaddled leaving you two alone.

“You don’t have to go- ah whatever.” James threw his hand up in frustration and looked down at his empty glass.

“James. Are..are you a camera?”

“No-“

“Because I smile whenever I look at you.”

A few seconds of silence between the two of you before James starts laughing like a mad man. You being completely gone and not aware enough to question if he’s laughing at you, naturally start laughing along with him. His laugh is extremely contagious.

 Finally after some few heaves, he calmed himself and turns to you again. His eyes seem amused.

“You should go home, you are pretty drunk.”

“Only if you come with me and fill me like a bucket”

“Oh god that’s awful. Please stop”.

“Ok.”

..

..

..

“So are you coming home with me sir?”

“God damn it woman”

James dragged his hand down across his bucket as if it were his face. Around then the waiter came back to give James a refill. James held up his hand, making the bartender pause.

“Leave the bottle please.”

The bartender gave an annoyed huff before pushing the thing to the bucket head.

“So ok…I have an idea” You said between breaths.

“For what?”

“Ok Ok. Hear me out ok? What if we play rock paper scissors-?”

“No-“

“If I win you come home with me, if you win I’ll go away or whatever you want” You winked at the end.

“I said no why you are still insisting”

“Ok ready. 1. 2. 1. 3” Your hand was out as scissors, or at least you thought it looked like it.

You looked at James, his hand was definitely paper. Yea.

“Fuck yea I win”

“I didn’t participate”

“I win by default fuck yea”

You pulled out your wallet from your purse and slammed money on the table. About 50 dollars, hopefully enough to cover for you AND James. You stood up from the stool and grabbed his hand, tugging his off his seat. He yelped and pulled against you to try and grab onto something, his hands found the bottle unfortunately and you dragged him out the bar.

 

_____

 You stood in front of your house, it wasn’t far from the bar. 5 minute walk really, you had taken your car for something but sober you would probably remember.

 You two were still holding hands, and honestly you didn’t think you’d get this far. Your hand was incredibly sweaty. He didn’t seem to like that but stopped complaining a while ago.

 You shifted from foot to foot as you fumbled with your purse trying to get your key out.

“Give…give me a second I got it...”

..

..

After 2 minutes James snatched the keys from you, pushing you aside and fumbling with them as much as you did.

“OOOHHH, SOMEONE IS EXCITED...” You wrapped your arms around him from behind, causing him to freeze. He turned his head, his eyes piercing you. He inhaled, then exhaled. Like he was holding back, he was totally holding himself back from your amazing charms.

“Hell yea”

“You say that a lot, and for being excited. I am just making sure you make it home”

“What a gentleman. But are you sure you don’t want a reward?”

 A loud click signaled that he got your door open. He pushed but it didn’t open.

“The fuck?”

“Oh yea, it gets jammed sometimes. Damn. Guess I’m stuck out here until the front office sends someone.”

 He frowned at your words. You weren’t sure why.

 He turned back to your door before twisting the handle and kicking your door. The force was strong enough to bust it open and leave a dent.

“You’re so strong...”

 Before you could say anything else on how strong he was he shoved you inside and threw your keys down by your feet. He then slammed the door on you. Wow that was super rude. You tried to open your door to go outside only for the handle to be hard as a rock.

“Why won’t it turn?” You whined pathetically.

“Go to sleep lady!” He yelled from the other side of the door.

“Nooooooo let me out please”

“No”

“Aw...ok”

 With a defeated sigh you kicked off your heels and limped to your bed in shame.

 

__

James had his bucket lifted enough so he could press his ear against the door. He listened until the steps became distant and then waited a bit. After a few minutes he opened the door and locked the bottom lock and shut the door. He tested if it really was locked from the outside, he tugged, yep. Locked. Finally relief flooded him. He turned away, bottle of vodka in hand and started going home. He just wanted time to himself, was that too much to ask for?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi first fic, i rlly like this guys voice but i understand these kinds of thing are gross  
> please do not send this to him  
> if you do i won't throw a tantrum but delete this instead  
> thanks for reading 
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> OK i was gonna write more and freshen it up more but it didn't happen so have this gross garbage


End file.
